Summer Coffee
by Hono no Kage
Summary: Oga x Toujou One morning before the start of summer vacation Oga meets with Toujou for the first time. What will come out of this fatefull meeting? Rated M the fun starts.
1. Chapter 1

Hello it's a pleasure to meet you all this i my first time writting something and showing it to the world so I'm not sure if it's any good and would really apreciate it if everyone could point at my mistakes so I can improve. I don't know if their personalities are the right ones so please forgive me in case they start acting out of character.

The paring for this is Oga x Toujou because there are not enough fanfics for this two and I really like this pairing, so yeah this is a male on male fanfiction if you don't like this kind of thing then please don't flame. This is slightly AU because there are teachers at Ishiyama other than that it's the same.

Warnings: Mild violence and a lttle yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub or any of the characters. They are property of Ryūhei Tamura.

Sorry to keep you entertained this long, please read and review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

It was a sunny and warm summer day, everything was calm and quiet except for an unusual scream.

"I'm late! I'm late late late!" screamed Oga as he ran at full speed.

Ten minutes later as he ran in the hallway towards his class thinking how to get revenge from his sister for not waking him up failing to notice the person in front of him until it was too late colliding and falling on an unusually warm surface.

"Hey watch whe-"just as he started to raise his head he found himself inches away from the other man's face, spiky orange hair, a slightly tanned skin and a small scar above the right eyebrow. Seconds later he realized the position they were in, Oga sitting on top of the other's stomach his hands on the stranger's chest. All this caused a little blush to appear on the smaller man's face. The bell rang snapping Oga back into reality. Seconds later he was running away as fast as he could hiding the blush that had formed on his face ignoring the other boy as he tried to stop him "Oi wait!" said the stranger trying to reach Oga, but he was already out of sight.

"Baby Beel are you alright?" asked Oga waiting for the small green haired baby on his back to respond "Ada" said the baby nodding vigorously and a little curious abut the strange red color on his parent's face.

* * *

><p>"Oi wait!" Toujou said as he reached towards the young boy but he was already out of sight.<p>

He recognized him as Oga Tatsumi a first year already famous for defeating 3 members of the Tohoshinki and the strange baby he carried around. Toujou had been watching him as a possible rival. He grinned remembering the small blush he noticed after they fell.

* * *

><p>He couldn't get the other guy out of his head. They were already on lunch period but Oga couldn't think of anything else <em>'<em>_Who __was __that __guy?__' _

"Oga! Oga are you listening!" Oga snapped back to reality turning to see the silver haired boy whom was calling his name.

"What?" He asked annoyed at his friend "You weren't listening, were you! Forget it, anyway what is wrong with you? You feel kinda distant, did something happen?" Furuichi asked. Oga blushed a little when the memory of this morning came back to his head.

"So something did happen!" said Furuichi with sly eyes "Tell me what happened?"

"Nothing!" was the only thing Oga said before punching the boy to shut him up.

"Are you sure about that?" said a menacing female voice.

"Hi-Hilda?" said Oga surprised by the sudden appearance of the female demon

"What do you me- Oga began to ask before he was cut abruptly by Hilda

"You forgot the young lord's food again" she said as Beel jumped to the maid's arms so he could drink his milk. Smiling she remembers what she saw this morning.

_Hilda is running behind Oga to deliver Beel's food but stops outside a window when she sees Oga sitting on another male on the school's hallway, noticing Oga's blushing face._

_She starts to bleed a little trough the nose at the scene remembering that Oga's sister told her about stories where two males fall in love. "So this is what she was talking about…" She says to herself with a grin on her face. When she remember what she was there for Oga was already long gone._

* * *

><p>On his way home Oga stopped at the croquette store for his usual after-school treat. "Auntie could you give us two croquettes please!" He said as he walked into the store. "Wait a moment please" said a voice too deep for the owner "Here you go two croquettes".<p>

"AAAhhhh! Y-Yo-You are from this morning…" Oga said as nervously a he pointed towards the young man he had bumped into.

"You remember me?" said the man with a smile on hi face "That makes things easier for me, Auntie I'll take my break now!" The owner gave her approval and soon enough the stranger was dragging Oga under a bridge "Wait a moment! Who are you and what are we doing here?" asked Oga finally realizing where they were.

"Your name is Oga Tatsumi, isn't it? My name is Toujou Hidetora" said the taller of the two. "Toujou? Perfect I've been searching for you. Baby Beel what do you think of him?" Beel had a glint n his eyes but didn't answer. "So you want to test him? There's no helping it then, Toujou fight with me!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" answered Toujou as he lunged himself with full force, Oga barely evading the punch before retaliating with his own hitting Toujou in the jaw with little effect. "Is that all!" he said as Oga was sent flying by one of his punches "Not at all, I'm just starting!" Oga answered to his taunt before trying to kick him, resulting in Toujou catching his ankle throwing him to the other side of the room, using his body to protect baby Beel before creating a huge crater on the wall he hit. "This is getting a little heated up so wait here okay" Oga said as he sat Beel on top of a crate that was next to the wall getting a nod from the baby he focused back to his fight with the third year.

"You really are a caring parent aren't you?" Toujou said after witnessing the scene.

"Shut up!" Oga said as he launched himself at full force towards the bigger man, only for his fist to miss and Toujou to pin him against the nearest wall with his wrists trapped under Toujou's hand their faces only inches apart. Realizing how close they were Oga's face turned crimson "Wh-what are y-you doing let me go!" Oga struggled trying to get out of Toujou's grip. "Shit you're too cute for your own good." Oga thought Toujou blushed but before he could say anything he felt the other man crushing their lips together in a rough kiss. There so many things running through Oga's head at that moment that he passed out. As Toujou turned to check on Oga's kid he found himself being stared by a blonde woman in a full black dress a pink parasol on her left hang and the baby being lifted carefully by her right hand.

* * *

><p>I did my best in this so please review and tell me your opinions. In my mind Toujou will always be a pervert, his face just gives me that impresion X3<p>

I'm not ending this here and when I start something I'll see it to the end, so even if it kills me I'm gonna give this story an appropiate end.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm back! Sorry for the wait but the inspiration just wouldn't come to me.  
>Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm happy you liked it. ^_^<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub or any of it's characters

**Warnings: This is yaoi so yeah male/male type of story tou hav been warned.**  
>Please read &amp; review.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Oga woke up on his bed, his mind a little blurry from what had happened that afternoon. "You finally woke up." Oga immediately sat up and turned his head.

Toujou was sitting next to Oga's bed staring at him and Baby Beel wasn't in the room, but had to be in the house at least, otherwise he would already be dead. Oga stared at Toujou confused by the presence of the man in his room.

"Wh-why a-a-are yo-you here?" Oga asked nervously blushing madly remembering the feeling of Toujou's lips. The taller male didn't notice this thought as the sun was setting and the room was too dark. "I brought you here when you passed out" Toujou answered.

"And whose fault do you think that was?" Oga screamed angrily as he grabbed Toujou by the neck of his shirt so their eyes met. Toujou stood up and took Oga's wrists pinning him on the bed as he himself got on top of the younger man before looking directly at Oga's eyes and answering firmly "Yours"

"What do you mean by that!" Oga said as he struggled under the bigger man's body trying to get free. Toujou ignored the question and just kept talking.

"That's right if you want to blame something for what happened under that bridge you should blame this body" Toujou's free hand started to touch Oga's chest "this cute face" His eyes were burning with lust now "this soft lips…" Toujou's face was so close that Oga felt his warm breath over his face. Oga could feel the bulge that had formed on Toujou's pants and as he opened his mouth to yell something at the other man Toujou crushed their lips slipping his tongue inside Oga's mouth.

A flash shone brightly into the room but neither male noticed, Oga's eyes were closed and Toujou was too focused trying to unbutton the other's shirt with his free hand. Oga's mind was completely frozen, his face was crimson red and his heart couldn't stop thumping loudly inside his chest; Toujou's kiss had caught him off guard again, the pleasure had blown away every single thought from his mind as he felt how hard he was getting.

When their lips parted ways Oga was panting and Toujou released his wrists using both hands to finally take Oga's shirt off, he moved his head leveling it with Oga's neck and started bite and suck the tender skin. A small moan escaped Oga's mouth when the taller male pinched one of his nipples. Just as Toujou had started to unbutton the smaller male's pants a loud thump was made in the direction of the door.

* * *

><p><em>Outside of Oga's room 10 minutes ago<em>

A green haired baby tries to enter Oga's room but a blonde woman stops him. "Young master wait a moment" she says this as she lifts the baby on her arms and starts watching the two persons inside the room, one sitting and watching the other who is unconscious.

"Hilda what are you watching?" a dark haired woman asked.

"Onee-sama?" Hilda was so strled by the sudden appparence of Oga's big sister that she fell on the floor, when she finally stood up the other female was already peeking through the door.

"Hilda could you explain what is happening in there?" Oga Misaki asked with a look of true curiosity. Hilda explained everything from the morning encounter to the kiss under the bridge. "Then I asked if he could bring him here after that he asked me if he could stay until he woke up" Misaki listened intently the whole story, now a vicious grin covering her face. "Hilda go for the camera…" three minutes later she was back with the requested object. "Just on time! Hurry up Oga is waking up!" Misaki urged Hilda quickly passing the camera before taking her previous position by the door now with Oga's sister above her. Both females observed keenly the movements of the males inside the room before Misaki took a photo of a very intimate position. They were so focused on the two males that neither of them heard the front door open or the footsteps that were climbing the stairs until it was too late.

"What are you two doing?" Furuichi asked. The sudden question made them both lose their balance and fall forward with a loud thump.

Oga couldn't believe his eyes. Hilda, his sister and Furuichi were all staring at him and to make it all worse his sister had a camera in her hands. If possible his face grew even redder and somehow he managed to push Toujou off himself, grab his shirt, jacket and Beel before storming out of the house.

* * *

><p>He ran aimlessly for some minutes before stopping at the park where he always played with Beel. "What the hell was that?" Oga whispered to himself the recent incident replaying inside his head, the feeling of Toujou's hand on his skin, the feeling of the kiss they shared. <em>'<em>_What__should__I__do?__' _Oga thought.

"Dabu..." Oga's train of thought was stopped by Beel's sudden protest; Oga turned his head noticing the baby's tired face. "We should head back with enough luck we can slip past them and get some rest." Beel only nodded in agreement before they went back to the Oga household.

Oga easily slipped past his family and into his room, and after changing into his usual sleep attire set himself on the bed next to the small baby demon, which incidentally was the start of this whole mess. Oga decided it was for the best for him not to think about it and closed his eyes for a much needed night of sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. I'll try to wrap this up in the next two chapters. And please forgive me for any kind of mistake since English isn't my mother tounge. I wonder how should I make this two end up in a single bed. If you have any idea or suggestion then please review or PM me. See ya later ;p<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'M SO SO SORRRRRRRRRRY! TT-TT it wasn't my intention to leave you all hanging for a year, it's just that my life got a little epic during my school year so I hope you'll forgive me. I'll try to update more frequently.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Ryuhei Tamura

Critics are welcome but please abstain from flaming, after all if you don't like boy on boy then why the heck are you in chapter 3?! Also please inform me about any grammatical or spelling mistake I may have made.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

An awkward morning to say the least, he couldn`t meet any of the residents in the house in the eyes and escaped the first chance he got. He could be an oblivious and unemotional looking asshole, yet he couldn`t forget about last night events. The rough hands, the passionate kisses, the lust in Toujo's eyes… He shook his head effectively getting him rid of those strange thoughts

He wasn't the kind of guy who blushes, but he couldn`t help it with this guy. The so called skip beating heart was also getting too annoying for his taste; he needed some time to think. Beel was getting tired from just walking around so they headed towards the playground, hopping to run with Kunie Aoi-san and get a woman's insight, which was not a direct witness at least, on the situation at hand.

They were lucky for she was the first person they met at the park. She was by the swing set, giving his little brother (1) some impulse, just enough for him to move but not enough for him to fall.

"Good morning Kunie-san" He said as he went to place Beel in one of the swings. "Good Morning Oga-Kun" She answered turning to see his crush "Is something wrong?" she asked noting the distant look in the other's eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked back, ignoring her inquiry. "Huh? I guess?" She said taken off guard by the question.

"What should one do when the mere thought of a person, which you just met, makes your heart quicken and your face blushes?" Oga asked, a little almost non visible blush on his face as Toujou's face came to his mind, much to his annoyance. Kunieda was less lucky and her face turned completely red at the unexpected question that came from the one person he had not expected them to come from. "A-are you by any chance talking about yourself?" She asked back calming herself enough for the red to fade away.

Oga hesitated a little before answering "Yeah…" he said it in a small voice barely hard enough for someone to hear, but Kunieda did. He could have lied but he didn't need to, afterall it isn't as if Kunie-san knew the other person right?

Kunieda misunderstood, not the question itself but who she thought the other party was, after all Oga and she had only met a little while ago, during the whole roof misunderstanding incident. And so she answered "Well usually you would try to ask them out, to eat or watch a movie, right? Well at least if you are talking about indulging in that feeling."

"That feeling…?" Oga said confused. "The feeling of liking someone." Kunieda answered almost as if she had read his mind in the nature of his question.

"I see. Thanks." He got up from the bench they had moved after the infants had gotten bored with the swings and moved to play with the sand of the park, thought small their talk had consumed what was left from the morning and lunch time was looming near, he would take Kunie-san's advice and search for Toujou but first he needed to feed the young demon lord who had been placed in his, unwilling, care. They made their way to the croquet store after saying their farewells, upon arriving and buying their lunch Oga asked about Toujou for he was nowhere to be seen in the small stand. The owner said that he had quitted yesterday afternoon after leaving with him, he asked if he knew where he headed after returning for his pay, she didn't know a thing.

They spent the rest of the day searching for him unknowingly being followed by Himekawa's lackey. Finally giving up for the day they made their way back home wondering where had that brute disappeared. They kept searching for the next two days but nothing new came up. The third day in the afternoon they came across an interesting rumor, courtesy of one of Kanzaki's men.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, in an abandoned store room four young men were talking among themselves, especially about a certain Rampaging Ogre and his quest to find the last of Ishiyama's Tohoushinki.<p>

"We should let them fight each other and then gang on the winner." Said Himekawa grinning, his pompadour as stylish as always. "That's a great idea but no one knows where Toujou is." Answered Kanzaki slurping the last drops of his yogurt. "About that…" started Natsume "There are rumors that Toujou has been working at the beach" Taking their chances they told Natsume to inform Oga about the rumor. Deciding to go themselves to the beach and wait for their chance at striking either one of them down. (2)

* * *

><p>The next day Oga was already at the beach, surprisingly enough along with him went Furuichi, Hilda and Alaindelon. He went immediately to the stand where the delinquent allegedly worked at only to be confused with a new part-timer; get in a fight and find out the person he had come for had been fired yesterday. Not losing all hope for he found he was still working near the stand. He ditched Furuichi and went in search of the elusive man.<p>

He finally found him in a small arm wrestling stand, gathering as much courage as he could he went inside and paid the fare before taking his place in front of the man he had been searching for the 4 past days.

"Huuuh didn't expect to see you here." Said Toujou a confident smile on his face, but Oga didn't say anything he just put his arm in position. "Don't want to talk? Well let's get this done with seeing you're in such a hurry to hold my hand" He said the last part with a knowing smile on his face. The only change with Oga was the slightest of pink on his cheeks but still no verbal answer.

As soon as the stand owner gave the mark both guys went with full force, trying to make the other lose enough elevation as to give the final push, the stalemate went up for as long as half an hour before Oga's elbow slipped in the sweat that pool had formed under both their arms, thus giving Toujou enough momentum to give a final push and win the contest of strength. As Oga hadn't said a single word ever since he entered the stall and the baby on his back was taking a nap Toujou assumed that Oga didn't want to see him and seeing he wasn't getting up from the chair across him decided to take his lunch break seeing that it was already past 12 o' clock.

After informing the owner of this he prepared to go outside, "Well see you around, I guess…" he said to Oga and headed outside.

Before he could advance much he felt a tug at his muscle shirt turning, he turned around to find Oga looking down before uttering something. "What did you say?" he asked, Oga had said it so low he couldn't quite catch the words. "I said…" Oga started repeating himself, a blush now adorning his face "if you wanted to eat lunch with me"

"Well, if you insist." Toujou answered a huge smile on his face. He put an arm around Oga's waist and was greeted by an elbow before moving it to his shoulders. "One more thing before we go." Sid Oga as they had begun to move toward a beach house Oga had passed earlier that day. "Yes?" said Toujou curious about what the smaller teen had to say. "This!" and Oga punched Toujou as hard as he could making him fall due to the surprise punch he had just received "That was for doing those weird things to me an disappearing for 4 days, you idiot! Now let's get moving Beel's going to wake up soon and he'll be hungry" Without another word the orange haired guy gut up from the sand and rubbed his jaw a little where he had been punched "Well you got me there" was all he said before following the brunet.

* * *

><p>AN If you're wondering where is Hilda, with her being the wet nurse and all, she's been tailing Oga as secretly as she can. I've also decided that I'll continue this story as far as I can make it be it 5 chapters or 10 chapters more only my imagination will tell, I bid you all farewell and a merry Christmas (or any other holiday you might celebrate) and a prosper new year! :3

(1) I don't remember if that is how Kunieda presented Kota as her Kunie persona.

(2) I don't really remember how that conversation went originally on the anime but it's as close as my memory can muster from an episode seen more than a year ago.


End file.
